The Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) requires the removal of physical obstacles to those who are physically challenged. The stated objective of this legislation has increased public awareness and concern over the requirements of the physically challenged. Consequentially, there has been more emphasis on providing systems that enable physically challenged people to access buildings and other architectural structures that have a step at the point of ingress or egress.
Installing a fixed ramp is a common way to provide the physically challenged with access to a building with one or more steps at the entrance. Fixed ramps take up a large amount of space and often detract from the aesthetic qualities of the building. Fold out ramps similar to those used in vehicles can be utilized, but deployment often requires a large area into which the ramps deploy. Accordingly, there is a need for a ramp that provides access to a building with a step at the entrance, while minimizing the space required by the ramp.